Which world?
by Obsessed Dreamer
Summary: How much headache do you think can Yui take? Honestly...YuiNak CRACKling. You've been warned.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ** Hey there! I'm still in the middle of researching for the YuiNak fic I promised to upload but I couldn't bear not to write some YuiNak interaction so I thought of uploading a less heavy fic about them.

This is just the introduction but I hope you'll read through the end of this chapter. You might find something at the end that might interest you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Fushigi Yuugi is not mine. If it were, Yui and Nakago would have lived happily ever after. XD

* * *

_**Prolouge**_

"South God…" Miaka solemly said. The holy symbol of Suzaku shone brightly on her forehead. "For my first wish…Suzaku, please bring my best friend Yui back to me!" Bright red light enveloped her entire being. It expanded continuously until it formed a column of light that reached unto the skies. The dragon god raging in the city momentarily froze before it gave a loud shriek as if in pain.

Red light pulsated from its belly until said body part burst open revealing an unconscious Yui. She fell from the skies, bright red light covering most of her naked form.

Tetsuya saw her descent and he immediately rushed over to her possible landing. He cushioned her fall with his body thus saving the Seiryuu no Miko from what could have been a gruesome impact.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Keisuke who blushed furiously upon noticing Yui's unclothed condition.

"Don't look pervert!" Tetsuya retorted. Being a gentleman, he covered Yui with his jacket with as much care for her modesty as he could.

From afar, the battle between Tamahome and Nakago raged so they kept at a safe distance.

They couldn't quite leave the scene entirely because Keisuke was worried for his sister but they were much too fearful to come any closer. Only a lunatic would want to be in the middle of crossfire between the two murderous seishis.

Nakago smirked when he heard the Suzaku no Miko's wish. "_Typical," _he thought. He already expected it and strangely his heart, if he had one, felt lighter. Now he's free to fight and die without consequences.

A ball of chi nearly grazed his temple. He cocked his head elegantly to the side and the lethal blow exploded into a building behind him. Tamahome took advantage of his momentary distraction but he was too quick not to have noticed the assault. Still smirking, Nakago used his psycho-kinesis to lift a pile of cars and launched them into Tamahome. It sent the Suzaku sei flying into the air before he crashed sickeningly into the glass windows of a nearby shop.

Nakago walked confidently towards the spot where Tamahome fell and sent another battery of attacks, this time using debris and large chunks of the destroyed buildings around them. "_Nothing to lose; everything to gain."_ Nakago had never felt so light and so purposeful and so empty before. This world, will be _his_.

The battle continued. Even with the help of the other Suzaku warriors, Nakago still had the advantage. For how could they stand up to his violent fury that he had kept hidden after all this time, a fury that he now poured into all of his strikes. Until that one fateful wish…

"South God…" came the weary but determined voice. Miaka mouthed the words that sealed the fate of Seiryuu and his lone standing warrior.

The mark of heart faltered on Nakago's forehead before completely fading, and with it he felt all of his power leave him. He saw Tamahome concentrate his chi into his fist as he prepared to punch him. Nakago closed his eyes and welcomed the attack that carved a hole right through his abdomen and cut his life short.

As they say, those who are about to die see their whole life flash before them and he was too weak to prevent Tamahome from piercing through his thoughts. The Suzaku sei's annoyingly concerned face was his last memory before the darkness of his inevitable death claimed him.

Keisuke let out a cry of joy and relief upon the victory of the Suzaku seis. Tetsuya never liked the blond general either so he was also glad that they have finally rid of him.

Miaka, instead of praying for her eternal happiness with Tamahome, used her last wish to bring her world back to the state it was in before the deluge called Nakago came. Tearfully, Miaka said goodbye to her seishis as they made their trip back to their own world.

The last traces of the previous battle disappeared. Even those who witnessed the rampage of the giant beast gods in the city have forgotten that they were nearly taken over by a vengeful megalomaniac. People started pouring into the streets as if they just woke up from a daze. Most of them were giving weird stares to our little group who really looked out of place among the city folk. Miaka's uniform was torn and bloody and she had bruises all over. Tamahome was shirtless and he looked even more battered than Miaka. Keisuke and Tetsuya looked normal, save for the fact that they seemed like real perverts for carrying around an unconscious girl who was obviously wearing nothing more than a big jacket.

They could only grin sheepishly in reply to the attention they were receiving. "Nothing to see here people, go on now, go on," Miaka said amid embarrassed laughter as a middle-aged couple stopped to eye them curiously.

"Er, I think we should go home now," Tetsuya suggested to which Miaka and Tamahome agreed to. Everyone was content and happy save Keisuke. He was facing the direction where Yui fell, and his face was ashen. His eyes were unfocused and they reflected fear; his mouth formed an 'O' signifying his disbelief.

"Keisuke nii-chan, what's wrong?" asked the confused Miaka. Keisuke could only point his finger in reply. They all turned to the direction where he was pointing at.

"Oh shit! Seriously-?" came Tamahome

"Oh hell N-OH!-"came Tetsuya.

Miaka was too aghast to speak. Yui turned her head unconsciously; she frowned in her sleep as if something had annoyed her immensely.

"Miaka! Abunai!~"

"Oh shit, shit!"

Amid the others' protests, Miaka, who was either really brave or too stupid or too overwhelmed by the mystery of it all to mind her fear came over to the unconscious blond shogun who was lying over the heap of knocked down trash bins. His armor was intact save for the front and back part of his midsection and his clothes were singed over the part where Tamahome's fist connected with his but surprisingly there was no hole there, where there should have been one. Curious, Miaka poked the part and it was solid as she was. She was about to give it another good poke when a big pale hand swatted away Miaka's own.

Nakago turned on his makeshift bed of garbage and grunted, still unconscious. Mass sweatdropping occurred.

"Now what?" asked Keisuke anxiously.

Now what _indeed_.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote the fight and summoning scenes from memory so I hope you won't mind if there were discrepancies between some of the scenes here from that of the canon episode. I did not watch that eppy again before writing this chapter. And by the way, this might be the last serious chapter you might read in this fic. Mwahaha!


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Alliterations…This chapter is drowning with them! *falls over*.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and placed this story in their alerts' and favorites' lists. I'm sorry if i can't give individual replies because i just dropped by to post this update. Again, enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. If it'd been, YuiNak porn would litter every page. Gee, aren't you sad that FY ain't mine XD

* * *

**Chapter 1 Who's up for some migraine?**

Nakago had been walking in the dark for a long time but he did not feel in the least bit tired.

"_I guess this is what being dead feels like,"_ he mused. It was boring actually. When he felt the last of his consciousness slip away, he honestly presumed he would go straight to hell in the afterlife or some other place where the damned and devious were tortured for all eternity. But when he came to his un-life consciousness, he found himself on a long stretch of road that seemed to lead nowhere. There was nothing around but absolute darkness; only the path was illuminated. So he did the only thing he could do…he walked.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Nakago heard the rush of fast-flowing water. A few more steps forward and he found himself in the middle of a spreading haze of mist. Wary, Nakago stepped back but the road behind him seemed to have disappeared. His alert eyes strained against the darkness. He blinked once, twice, then the fog cleared up slowly to reveal a most handsome stranger clad in majestic blue armor. He was standing on the end part of a long bridge, the other end of which cannot be seen because of the thick mist. Beneath the bridge was a gaping chasm where a raging river rushed through.

Upon instinct, Nakago realized who it was and he did not disguise the contempt that graced his usually stoic features. They locked gazes for a few seconds in a silent battle of dominance, each appraising the other.

"What are you doing here?" Nakago finally said.

Slowly, very slowly, the blue-haired being's face cracked into a sickening sneer. And in a silky voice he said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Nakago gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What do you want?" he barked.

The sneer never left the other man's face, "What do _you_ want?"

Disgusted at the mimicry, Nakago moved to cross the bridge and just to ignore the ridiculous god. Seiryuu however was blocking the way and when Nakago tried to move past him, Seiryuu pushed him backwards in one swift fluid motion.

It was just a light tap on the chest but Nakago felt himself fall backwards. And instead of hitting the ground, he just continued falling and falling…and falling.

Until he felt something heavy and invisible slam against his body…

_Thud!_

"Ugh!"

-YxN-

_Crunch! Crunch!Crunch!_

"I really don't feel comfortable with this." Keisuke said for the nth time. He was biting the tip of his thumb anxiously.

_Chew! Chew! Chew!_

"So am I, but we really don't have much choice." It was Tetsuya this time. He feigned calmness but he was also fidgeting in his seat.

_Swallow! Swallow! Swallow! _

"We could have chosen to leave him in the…"

_MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!_

Tamahome lost it, "MIAKA, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, **STOP EATING!**"

"Whaaat? This is how cope with stress!" The brunette whined and she moved to dip her hand again inside the cookie jar, well, Yui's cookie jar anyway.

Tamahome gave a small annoyed growl and he snatched the fragile container away. No sooner than he took the jar, Miaka bounded to the refrigerator, Yui's refrigerator, to look for more treats. Needless to say, all four of them were holed up in Yui's apartment kitchen. And the counter was already filled with empty packets and trash, courtesy of MIaka, and it looked almost as evil as the smell that permeated the living room.

"Aw, there's just vegetables in here and frozen fish. I can't eat those," she complained in her childish voice before proceeding to raid the cupboards.

"Argh, Miaka! Don't we feed you enough? You're embarrassing me!" Keisuke screeched; all of his worries momentarily forgotten.

Miaka was about to reach a packet of popcorn when Tamahome pulled her braided hair from where he was positioned on the dining table. "As I was saying, we should have left that bastard on that garbage pile where he belongs!"

"But you said it yourself," Miaka interjected. She was still reaching for the bag of popcorn and her head was still thrown back in an odd angle for Tamahome is yet to relinquish his hold on her braid, "that he only became a bad person because bad things happened to him, so chose to be bad so he can punish those bad people and…"

"I know what I said," Tamahome cut off her blather. "But that doesn't change the fact that he tried to murder us, in case you have forgotten!"

"We are just being careful, Miaka." Tetsuya said in agreement with the Suzaku sei. They really weren't planning on bringing said frustrated murderer with them. It just so happened that two police officers spotted them looming over and poking an obviously unconscious body in the deserted alley and they of course jumped to the logical _wrong_ conclusion, which is ironic really. In their panic, they ended up dragging Nakago in the confusion of their flight.

Yui's apartment was the most accessible place so they ended up in her residence. Only then did they realize that they unwittingly carried a very much unwanted baggage. Tamahome and Kisuke dumped him with decided horror in the living room in the same way someone would jerkily throw away lit dynamite.

"What d'ya propose to do then?" asked Miaka. She finally succeeded in elbowing Tamahome in the gut. His grip slackened and Miaka took the opportunity to grab the remaining of Yui's food stash.

Kisuke grinned sickeningly. He's been eyeing the splendid set of ultra-sharp knives near the sink. "Why don't we cut him while he's out cold?"

Tamahome and Miaka gagged while Tetsuya groaned. "Fighting and killing in the battlefield is one thing but downright murder of an unconscious person is another_." Never mind that said unconscious person will not hesitate to cut them into pieces if in case their positions were reversed._

The unspoken sentence hung in the air and all of them shared a mental picture of the four of them lying over a gigantic chopping board while a cackling Nakago hovered over them with an overgrown butchering knife.

Everyone in the kitchen shuddered violently.

Tamahome moved towards the sink, "Well, somebody's gotta do the dirty work…"

"Tamahome!" Miaka and Tetsuya chorused. Tamahome smirked sheepishly.

_Thud!_

A loud crash was heard from the living room. The four of them momentarily shared a look of alarm before hurrying to the living room. Kisuke however, did not think twice about grabbing the largest knife amongst the set before following the others.

-YxN-

"Ow…" Yui clutched her temple. When she woke up, she was already in her room and dressed in her pajamas. She no longer took the effort of thinking how she got there or who dressed her. Her head is being threatened to be split open by a monstrous headache.

"_Ibuprofen…"_ Yui felt around her side table drawers for her stock of medications. When she found none, she decided go to the bathroom down the corridor to raid the medicine cabinet instead.

Her headache caused her vision to spin so she kept her eyes shut as she walked outside her room. Yui knows the lay-out of the house by heart so walking without the aid of her eyesight was not a problem. Until she tripped over a log and stumbled smack into it.

_Thud!_

"Ugh!" the log said. It was a very smelly log.

"Who weft gawbage in muhy wiving woom!" Yui clutched her hand over her mouth and nose to stifle the awful smell. Her vision was still hazy so she resisted opening her eyes fully; the vile odor on the other hand only served to make her headache worse.

The sound of footsteps echoed in her ears and it was followed with a screeching "Yui! Are you okay?"

Yui knew from the voice that it was Miaka. Yui struggled to unseal her eyes and the first thing that met her sight was the glimmering cleaver in Kisuke's hand…and his worried and sheepish expression.

"What's going on?" she voiced out weakly.

The log beneath her moved. The crowd in the living room tensed. "Shut up! Ugh, my head…"

Yui's eyes snapped open, headache forgotten; she can recognize that voice anywhere! And the voice sounded like it came from the log. She looked down to meet a disgruntled set of handsome features.

Yui gasped and backed away in horror. Miaka and the men instinctively circled around her. Kisuke raised his cleaver-holding hand for emphasis.

Nakago sat up slowly, his left hand clutching his temple. He eyed their little band with wariness and ill amusement. They positively looked like cornered pups who would not hesitate to pounce given the slightest provocation. He cocked an elegant eyebrow and glanced at his intact abdomen then pointedly turned his gaze at the cleaver. A smirk made its way into his handsome face, "So are you gonna use that on me or what?"

Kisuke flushed with defiance and embarrassment.

"You wanna die again?" it was Tamahome. His mark gleamed threateningly on his forehead.

Nakago regarded him with an utter look of boredom.

Tamahome poised to lunge at him but after a few steps, he stopped mid-strike and made a face of utter disgust; he gagged interspersed with hacking coughs.

Nakago blinked. Miaka was giggling while Kisuke and Tetsuya were stifling their guffaws under the pain of possibly being murdered by the Seiryuu sei on the spot. Yui had an almost painful expression on her face and she was chewing her bottom lip to prevent a chuckle from coming forth.

Nakago blinked again. Something caught his nose and his face soured a fraction at the smell. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly when he realized that the smell came from him. When he sniffed himself, he was nearly unable to contain his gag reflex.

* * *

**A/N:** One week left till the end of the semester, wheee!


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Yui or Nakago. I'm only here to play with them.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update; I got caught up with real life. Anyway, I was finally able to read Musubiya Nanako, wheee! Thanks so much to Slavedriver2008 for recommending it. All of you YuiNak lovers check it out as soon as you're done reading this chapter okay? I guarantee that it'd really make you happy. Now on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fascination is a Troublesome Thing**

Nakago composed his facial features after having caught a whiff of his brand new olfactory adornment. He doesn't remember smelling this bad even during the laborious, sweaty, and muddy military campaigns he undertook before and after he became shogun. But then again…Nakago looked at the motley crew standing around him, _it had to be their doing. _He didn't know how but he was sure it was _their fault_. The blonde general scowled internally.

The said motley crew however, who were overly sensitive and wary of their _guest, _noticed this change in him. Keisuke took this as a cue and he glanced dramatically at his left wrist. "Well, look at the time!" he exclaimed theatrically and exaggeratedly happy. Yui who was quick on the uptake wanted to point out that Keisuke was NEITHER wearing a wristwatch NOR looking at anything with any semblance of a time-keeping device. To her horror, the hateful git followed it immediately with, "It'salready nighttimeMiaka and Mom mightalready be looking forus!" while dragging his protesting younger sister, Tamahome, and Tetsuya to Yui's front door.

"—But Keisuke, we can't leave Yu-" Keisuke stuffed Miaka's mouth with a meatbun that came out of nowhere, while laughing exaggeratedly.

"We'll call you, ja!" he announced hurriedly before quickly disappearing from Yui's panicky wide-eyes.

.

.

"NIII-CHAAN! WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING LEAVING HER ALONE WITH THAT MANIAC LIKE THAT? YOU IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" Miaka screeched after she consumed the meatbun. Gotta eat first ya know, energy's needed for a screaming fit.

Tamahome had his fingers buried in his ears deep enough for him to scratch his eardrums but he could still hear the arguing siblings' voices over the sounds of the honking cars amongst the heavy traffic.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOUR HAND WOULD REMAIN ATTACHED TO YOU IF YOU STUCK IT INTO THAT MESS?" the older sibling screeched back.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Tetsuya interjected, "I can't concentrate on the road; the two of you will get us killed!"

"Well you better die then cause I'm gonna kill the both of you if something happened to my best friend!" The stubborn brunette wasn't about to back down. The men sighed exasperatedly; they all knew there was no stopping Miaka from bleeding their ears out once she was heated up over something. "And that includes you too Tamahome!"

"Why me?" Tamahome, indignant.

"Because you didn't make sure that that blondie was totally gone _for good_!"

Tamahome groaned into his palm.

.

.

Yui was rooted to the spot in horror as she watched wide-eyed at how Keisuke single-handedly hauled everyone out of her apartment…everyone except for her and the walking nightmare she used to think of as her knight-in-shining armor. The front door shut gently with a click but to Yui's ears, it was booming as a knell of a death sentence.

Nakago watched her silently from where he was standing. The pale maiden stared at the door, unmoving, but by the tension of her muscles he could tell that she was fighting against the urge to dash through it and scream her throat bloody hoarse. And he found this oddly amusing if not satisfying.

"So…" he drawled, after a full minute of silence, silkily, slowly…mercilessly. He saw her muscles clench further in tension. He couldn't help smirking. And it reflected in his voice. "Where were we again before we were interrupted by those morons?"

Suddenly, the living room felt more cramped than when there were more people in it.

.

.

"_Where were we again before we were interrupted by those morons?"_

"The nerve of that man!" The incensed girl unconsciously banged the closet door close. Projection. That's what it is. Yui drowned the urge to whimper and panic at her warrior's, no, _former warrior's mockery_ by escaping into her room and rummaging through random closets.

Still muttering invectives, she reached beneath her bed and pulled open a box slightly covered with dust. She gave it a little shake before opening it. To her dismay, the stuff that she had been looking for were inside it.

It was her uncle's old clothes that he'd left behind from his last visit. Her mother was half-Caucasian and her mother's brothers were tall and burly. And it's times like these that Yui wishes she had inherited the tall genes too. The blonde brute's larger than life presence in her apartment makes her feel dwarfed beyond comparison.

Yui contemplated to remain cooped up in her room to think and plan for a course of action or whatever it is that will help her clear her mind at least but eventually, she decided that there really was no avoiding it..._him._

"Grin and bear it girl, grin and bear it…at least until you find a way to get rid of him." she consoled herself. The fact that Seiryuu has been sealed and consequently Nakago's powers, was somehow comforting.

Nakago was not in the living room when she stepped out. Following the atrocious scent of garbage, she found him standing at the veranda at the end of her apartment corridor. He was looking at the city beyond, with an unreadable expression.

"You!" she hissed through clenched teeth. Her ill feelings prevented her from calling him by his name lest she break down and go into full throttle mode. "What are you doing there? Get in here!" she motioned for him to come inside. She looked around for any sign of her neighbors and thankfully there were none. She was nowhere near excited as being around him but Yui wanted to avoid any possibility of having to entertain questions regarding the presence of a weird looking, albeit good looking, hentai.

Nakago turned his head towards her a fraction. He smirked at the tense way the young girl scanned the area they were in and how awfully uncomfortable she is with his presence, "I thought you didn't want me with you, _Yui-sama."_

Yui's eyes bulged with controlled irritation and threw the fabric she was holding to his face. "Don't call me that!"

Nakago followed her into the apartment. She had apparently given him clothes to change in. Does that mean she's accepting him in her care? Not that he needed any looking after. "Why not, _Yui-sama?"_

"You make it sound like an insult!" she admitted, moving away from him. "_The nerve! Using an honorific even after his betrayal" _she thought. Frowning, the teenager made her way to the bathroom and turned on the hot and cold faucets in the tub and proceeded to dump a load of liquid soap into it.

She heard him chuckle at her reply. The man was insufferable! And yet, here she was, running his bath for him. Yui felt her headache come on again.

The blond ex-shogun watched his former ward as she went about in what he guessed as the bathing portion of her living quarters. Admittedly, he was fascinated at how the water flowed into the tub when he had not seen any bodies of water close by, especially since they were so high above the ground. Yet his eyes always go back to her. He knows very well of her nasty temper when things do not go her way and he had been at the receiving end of it for a few times during her stay in Kutou. But this was the first time she had shown him such intense unveiled contempt. Like if she'd been given a choice, she'd rather commit seppuku than to share the same space with him, which is quite understandable given what transpired a few hours ago. Yet here she is, fending for him when she could have just thrown him in the street. The corner of Nakago's mouth twitched into an imperceptible curve of fascination.

"Will you stop staring at me?" the young girl's annoyed voice broke through his thoughts.

Nakago smiled devilishly. "I was wondering whether you were waiting for me to invite you to join me in my bath."

"PERVERT!" she cried out, as she stalked out of the bathroom, blushing furiously to the tips of her hair.

Yui was never one to react childishly to any situation; that was Miaka's job but at that moment, she allowed herself to a long muffled shriek of frustration as she marched towards the kitchen and attacked the trash her _best friend_ left on the counter. Anything to keep her blood from boiling and blowing her top off.

.

.

His laughter rumbled low within his chest. He never realized how much fun it would be seeing his Miko all flustered. He had been so used to her image of sadness and cool collectedness even when she had been furious with the Suzaku no Miko. Come to think of it, he never heard her call that brunette or anyone else names. They had only been reserved for him it seems. Nakago fingered his cheek upon remembering the way she had slapped him and called him a monster.

Scrutinizing blue eyes looked around the bathhouse. From the gleaming baby blue tiles, to the inviting tub, to the pristine white sink, to the big ornate antique mirror hanging over the sink to the tiny scented candles tastefully scattered around the bathroom. He took the time to examine the smallest details as he slowly shed his armor off. Everything was so foreign to him especially the white chair that fit snugly into one side. It was the most curious thing for it had water pooled at the bottom part of it. _"Do people drink from this?" _he mused.

He bent down to reach his hand into it when the metal breastplate of his armor fell unto the tiles with a deafening clang. A few of the tiles cracked from the weight and one of the chips was sent flying towards his eyes.

Nakago dodged it in time but not completely. The small chunk grazed his left cheek which caused it to bleed. Breastplate in hand, he walked over to the mirror to examine the damage but instead of looking at the wound, his eyes flew to the other parts of his armor precariously placed on the "backrest" of the strange white chair reflected on the mirror. He successfully prevented one of the falling pieces from colliding with the floor with a swing of his right arm. He swung his other arm for balance but he momentarily forgot that he was holding something hard and heavy and it in turn smashed into the delicate glass he was looking into just a few seconds ago.

.

.

"Yui-sama."

Yui sucked in her breath and clasped her hand to chest. _How long has he been standing there? _"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded the blond and continued setting the table with bowls and spoons and chopsticks. It was a conscious effort not to look at the man whose gaze she can feel boring into the depths of her skin. The atrocious smell that surrounding him was gone and was replaced with the clean scent of soap and something heady. Musk?

"Is your life so boring now that you cannot find anything better to do than to scrutinize me?" the young girl said tetchily.

Nakago chose not comment on her observation. Indeed, without revenge and murderous plots polluting his mind, life was rather mundane if it weren't for the fact that he is in an entirely different world with a lot of curious things and with a host who may be plotting to knife him in the gut as he's asleep. Instead he said, "This is quite a feast," referring to the simmering broth of the hotpot and the remaining vegetables and seafood that weren't yet placed into the soup.

"I didn't have time to prepare anything else," she said drily, mistaking his words for sarcasm. Tense silence reigned between them. Yui reached for the ladle and scooped broth into one of the bowls, the shaking of her hand quite visible. The rising steam from the Nabe pot and the heat of the stove radiated into her arm around the room and with the big man standing across the table with his eyes poring over her, the dining area felt stuffy.

She never really intended to prepare dinner for the _both_ of them. She found out long ago that keeping herself busy keeps her from breaking into pieces whenever she's upset. So that's what she did. Everything was just peachy until she was finished with every possible chore she can think of doing leaving her mind a lot of space to take in that the devil incarnate is _indeed her_ _guest_.

And that they are about to share a dish symbolizing warmth and togetherness, like they were long time friends.

_Just. Peachy._

Yui felt her left eye twitch uncontrollably.

She made herself comfortable in one of the chairs and the Seiryu sei followed suit but he did not make any attempt to deliver the food into his mouth.

"It's not poisoned." The younger one bit out and haughtily nibbled on a piece of meat for emphasis. "Although I was sorely tempted to."

Nakago quirked an eyebrow and gave his trademark shit-eating smirk, "You'll never do that."

"What makes you so sure?" annoyed.

"Because you're fond of me," he declared off-handedly and then plowed through the sumptuous contents of the hotpot with a healthy appetite.

Yui's eyes almost bulged right out of their sockets.

* * *

**A/N: **Christmas is just around the corner. Hopefully I can update again before the year ends. Happy Holidays people! You know the drill *winks*


End file.
